A Match Made In Mysterious Ways
by foxxer1999
Summary: Prequel to Before Foxdre! Anthony is on Summer Vacation, but he has no idea that his life is about to take an unexpected turn! Spoilers! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm giving this a go now, Anthony was with Cynthia in the beginning, but how did that happen? This is the prequel to Before Foxdre, and known as 'A Match Made In Mysterious Ways'. I don't know why I made that title, but anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation!

The bell rang for the end of the final day of Sophomore year at Georgia High for Anthony Dre. He took a sigh of relief when it was over. He fought his way through crowds of people, looking for a friend of his. He bumped into a couple of people, and finally got outside of the school. He spotted his friend near his car.

"Gene, my man! We made it!" Anthony said, high fiving his friend next to his beautiful silver Porsche.

"Well, we're halfway there." Gene replied.

"Damn right, let's celebrate!"

"Let's order a pizza, and figure something out." Anthony nodded his agreement, and got in the driver's side of his car. Gene entered in the passenger side.

"You know, I was thinking, it's been just us for the past three years, but have you ever thought of maybe, bringing a couple of nice girls into the picture?" Anthony asked as he started his car.

"Well, who were you thinking?"

"No one, I was just asking." Anthony sounded defensive.

"Honestly, I don't really know." Gene flat out said back.

"Hmm, something to think about." He put the car in gear, and left the school parking lot.

Two Weeks Later:

Anthony had been getting up at around seven every morning, and leaving the house at seven-thirty. He lived with his friend Gene every summer since they were kids, as his parents took a vacation every summer, and really trusted Anthony. Their families had known each other for years, and they both knew their boys were inseparable, even in later years, so they made this summer plan. This was no different, except for the odd routine.

On this particular day, Gene got up at the same time.

"Anthony, what the hell have you been getting up early for, it's Saturday man!"

"I'm going to the diner." Anthony answered, somewhat excited and nervous.

"What for?"

"Food, it's always best around this time!" Anthony grabbed his Atlanta Falcon's hat, put it on, and left.

Gene was curious so, as inconspicuous as possible, followed Anthony to the diner. He watched Anthony take his hat off, and do his hair really quickly in the window before he walked in. Gene followed him in, and saw him sitting in his stool at the counter.

"Alright Anthony, the show's over, what are you doing here?" Gene asked.

"Waiting for some breakfast, this place serves the best bacon!" Anthony said.

"Come on man, every place serves good bacon." Gene pressed. Anthony hesitated, and finally caved in.

"Alright, you got me." He slightly moved his head, and Gene looked past him to see a lovely lady standing at the end of the counter with two other girls.

"Dude! Do you have any idea who that is!?" Gene whispered loudly.

"I know, that's Cynthia Queen, one of the most popular girls in the whole school. Sadly, I don't know who her friends are." Anthony whispers back.

"Well, why are you still talking to me?" Gene asks.

"I'm not going to go up to her."

"Well, if you want anything to happen- "Gene pushed Anthony toward her, and Anthony stumbled over one of the chairs, and bumped into Cynthia. The two stood face to face, with Anthony being slightly taller.

"Excuse me ma'am, I am so sorry."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry- "

"Look at this guy ladies, a single guy trying to make an impression, and failing." All three of them chuckled. She gently patted his cheek. "Nice try, but better luck next time, cause it's never going to happen." Cynthia left the diner with her two friends in tow. Anthony turned with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, thanks Gene."

"For what?"

"Nevermind, let's find a new place to eat." Anthony said, a bit saddened about how the incident had just gone down.

 **A/N: Anthony has met Cynthia! Not how it was expected, but trust me, there's more. Lemme know if you want me to continue or if I should scratch it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just enjoy it :)**

Chapter 2: Not Over Yet?

Cynthia showed up to the diner the next day, with her friends, Brittany and June. The three had been friends since Freshmen year, and they were very close.

"So, about that guy that bumped me yesterday?" Cynthia asked.

"What's there to say?" Britney asked.

"Well, he wasn't like the other guys, they normally get defensive, but he sounded, rather shy about it, like he didn't intend for it to happen." Cynthia was a bit confused at what she was saying.

"Girl, I think someone likes you." June chuckled.

"Please, it would never work." Cynthia turned to Brittany with a glint in her eye. "Now Brittany, I saw him with that Gene fella that you said you liked."

"Oh, well, we were just lab partners in Biology, but just friends, we never really…" Britney's voice trailed off.

"Come on Brit, there's more to it than that."

"Okay, we had to work on a project once, and he told me I could come over to his place and work on it. He even gave me the address, but I suggested we go somewhere else, because…"

"Wait, you have his address?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah it's- "

"Alright, how about you go there, and try to find out more about the guy he was hanging out with yesterday."

"Why me?"

"Because he knows you, come on Brit, for me, please?" Cynthia pleaded, and June just watched.

"Alright…" Brittany left the diner.

"Why are you asking her to do it if you don't think it would work?" June asked.

"Well, maybe I want to get to know the guy. Besides, if it doesn't work, then oh well, it was worth a shot."

Brittany pulled up to Gene's house in her Blue Ford Fusion. She quickly did her hair in her mirror, and walked up to the door.

" _Why are you doing this Britney? It's not because you like him, you're doing this for Cynthia."_ She told herself, as she knocked on the door. She waited a bit, and it finally opened. It was Gene.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" He asked, rather surprised.

"I um, remembered that you gave me the address to here, and I finally wanted to see what I was missing."

"Oh, well, come on in." He invited her in, and she walked inside.

Gene had cleaned the place up from top to bottom, all on his own.

"Does anyone else live with you?"

"Yeah, my parents, though they're on vacation with one of my friend's parents' at the moment, so me and him get the house to ourselves all summer." He plopped on a couch in front of a TV. "I just gotta wait for his slow ass to get here with a PS4 so I can whoop his ass in everything."

"Who's your friend?"

"Why are you so curious, you didn't care to know yesterday."

"For a friend." She said, not looking away from his eyes.

"Well, tell your friend if they really want to know who they're interested in, come talk to the source."

"She's not interested, she just, wants to know who he is."

"Oh, it's a she? It wouldn't happen to be Ms. Popular herself, Cynthia Queen?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Please, I recognized her yesterday in the diner, in fact, I caused the whole scuffle to begin with."

"Gene, why would you do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. You might want to leave before my friend gets back." Britney looked down at Gene one more time, and left.

Anthony showed up an hour later.

"Sorry about the wait Gene, just couldn't find a second GodDamn controller! Something really doesn't want me to kick your ass in anything today." Anthony said, lugging a PS4 with ten games stacked on top of it.

"Well, here's to day two! Prepare to get rekt son!" Gene said, pulling the top game off the pile, which was WWE 2k16 (This takes place a year before).

They played for about an hour when this topic came up.

"Did you ever watch wrestling as a kid Gene?"

"I watched some of the Attitude Era, and up to WM XX, but afterwards, it lost me."

"Same here, but I lasted an extra year, 21 was it for me."

"I hear it's changed for the better since then, there's NXT, ROH, TNA, and a bunch of Independent promotions."

"What would you say to getting back into it?" Anthony asked.

"Well, it's Wednesday, that's when NXT comes on."

"Hell yeah!" Anthony and Gene shared a high five, and waited for the NXT show.

 **A/N: Anthony and Gene are getting into WWE/NXT again! Cynthia is willing to give Anthony a chance, but SHE thinks it's slim. Leave reviews, and I will see you all next time! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First Wrestling show these two watch in ages, and it's where a certain crush begins. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: NXT! NXT! NXT!

The day went on forever. Gene and Anthony found and bought a WWE Network subscription card, and redeemed it for three months. Anthony went out later and got sodas and some picked up some Pizza. He was getting in his car with the pizza when he was approached by someone.

"Excuse me sir?" A female voice asked. Anthony turned to see the source.

"Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you wouldn't happen to be friends with someone named Gene?"

"Um, who wants to know?"

"Just a friend of a friend."

"Yeah, the name's Anthony Dre."

"Brittney, so, what are you doing at a pizza place?"

"Getting pizza." He got Brittney to laugh. "Me and Gene are going to watch a wrestling show tonight."

"Really? That's cool." There was silence. "I'll see you around hopefully."

"Yep, see ya." Brittney left, and Anthony got in his car.

Another hour later, he was walking into the house with pizza in hand, hearing a song that said "THE ROAR OF THE CROWD!"

"ANTHONY!? HURRY UP, IT'S STARTING!" Anthony kicked the door closed, and brought the pizza in.

"Alright, dinner is served!" Anthony opened the box, and there was a delicious Pepperoni pizza inside.

Anthony knew a little bit of what was going on, like who the NXT champions were. He heard a demonic theme start, and a man walk out.

"That's Finn Balor, right?" Anthony asked.

"Man, you haven't watched in awhile have you?"

"Ugh, cut me some slack."

"Yes, that is Finn Balor, and he's taking on Sami Zayn tonight."

Sami Zayn's theme hit.

"Wow, that is a catchy freaking theme!" Anthony said, as he started singing along with it.

Finn won the match of course, and after he left, a lower toned song played, and KO appeared on the stage.

"Kevin Owens, Sami's former best friend."

"Ah, so he's a heel?"

"I'd assume Anthony."

Sure enough, Kevin picked Sami up and dropped him with what the commentators called a "Pop-Up Powerbomb!"

"Hmm, I could do that." Anthony said.

"Yeah right."

Later in the night, a really pump theme played. Anthony was a bit confused. The name "Bayley" was on the stage tron, and flashing purple. A woman came out, and held her hands to the crowd, and Anthony's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"Anthony?" Gene couldn't move his gaze.

"Wow, did I just, go to heaven? Who is that?"

"That my friend, is a dream for a lot of other guys, but I think you should be down to earth. That's Bayley, the ultimate female underdog."

"Oh, well then…" Anthony turned his eyes away momentarily.

A weird form of music played, and another woman came out.

"That's Sasha Banks, the NXT women's champion, she's facing her sometime this year for that Women's title, I think at this thing called "Takeover Brooklyn"."

"Hmm, we should watch it."

The show was crammed into an hour, and the two actually enjoyed it.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sheets." Anthony said with a yawn.

"Okay." Gene went to his room, and Anthony passed out on the couch to end an exciting day.

 **A/N: Anthony has met the Hugger (Somewhat), thanks for checking this out, and I will see you all next time, Peace! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What About Cynthia?

A week went by, and Gene and Anthony were getting ready to watch another NXT episode. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the two were making lunch at Gene's house. Anthony made his specialty, Homemade Mac and Cheese, his mom's signature dish to him. Anthony was serving Gene's plate, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Gene." Anthony left him, and opened the front door. It was Britney.

"Anthony, right?"

"Yeah, Britney?"

"Yep, can I come in?" Anthony looked towards the back of the house.

"Sure, we're having lunch if you want." She walked in, and Anthony shut the door.

Cynthia was watching from a distance in Britney's car. She saw how good of a gentlemen Anthony was to Britney, and smiled, wondering how everything was going inside.

Anthony served Britney a plate of his specialty. She looked to him, and at the plate.

"So, Anthony, I am actually here on behalf of someone, they're just, shy to talk to you."

"Oh, who?" Anthony asked.

"Gene knows, why don't you ask him." Anthony looked to Gene.

"What?" Anthony gave him a death stare. "Ugh, fine. Cynthia, she wants to know some about you." Anthony was surprised.

"Well, Britney? Tell me about Cynthia." Anthony laid back in his chair, and listened.

About thirty minutes later, Britney left the house, and went to her car.

"So, how did it go?" Cynthia asked.

"Good, I convinced him to come meet you officially at the diner tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh." Cynthia was surprised.

"It wasn't easy. He seemed a bit skeptical about it, but he finally accepted."

"Great. Now you got me nervous, cause I think I did say, that it wouldn't work."

"Well, maybe you can't judge a book by its cover." Britney started her car, and the two rode in silence home.

 **A/N: The two have been set up! The next chapter will be the blind date! Leave opinions, Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The Blind date is about to happen! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Blind Date?

Anthony and Gene went to the place that Britney told them to meet at. It was of course the diner. Anthony was sharply dressed, with a white dress shirt, and black dress jacket, and a red tie. He wanted to make a good first impression.

Cynthia was already inside, Britney told her where to sit, and to just relax, as she had everything covered.

She was wearing a red dress that covered her whole body, and went all the way down her legs. She was wearing white heels as well, and a man walked up to her.

"Hey baby, damn, you look fine." Cynthia turned to see the person.

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to be who I was waiting for?." The man started moving his hand to her face, and down her neck.

"I could be." Cynthia felt that this wasn't the same guy she had seen in the doorway earlier, or he was much more cruel in person.

It wasn't Anthony, as he walked in while the man was moving her hands towards her breasts. He saw the situation, and fight or flight kicked in. Cynthia was pulling away aggressively, and Anthony walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem here?" He asked.

"I'm going to show this lady a good time." She smacked her on the butt, Cynthia jumped slightly, and grunted. Anthony clocked the guy right in the jaw.

"Did anyone teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Anthony shouted at the downed guy. He slid away from him, stood up with the counter, and ran out of the diner.

"Sorry, I'm a bit rude. I'm Anthony Dre." Anthony took her hand gently, and kissed it. She smiled slightly.

"You're so charming Mr. Dre." She gently took her hand away.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Queen." Anthony looked into her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, apologies for how our first meeting went." Cynthia smiled.

"It's okay, I was a bit, well…" Anthony's throat clogged, and there was silence. "So, is this a blind date or…?" He asked when his throat cleared.

"Well, it is now." Cynthia leaned away, with a flirtatious pose, and the first date officially began.

x.x.x

Two hours later...

Gene was about to pass out on the couch at his house, but he heard Anthony come in. He heard a loud crash.

"Anthony?" Gene asked. He walked out to the main room of the house, and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Hey Gene." Anthony chuckled.

"What the hell man!?"

"May be high on sugar, literally. I had like, five full glasses of Coca Cola, just to make it through the date, not that it was boring, I was just tired, and needed an energizer."

"Well, we need to get you some medicine to calm you down." Gene went to the bathroom to get some pills to help Anthony.

"Well, I'd say it went well, as she didn't walk out on me, and she wanted a second date."

"Oh, where?" Gene asked, walking out with sleeping meds.

"She asked if I would take her to a sports convention she goes to with her parents."

"Oh, she's already asking you to meet her parents?"

"That's not what she said, but yes…" Anthony took the pills.

"Well, here's hoping her parents are cool." Gene helped Anthony to bed, and laid him down.  
"Tomorrow's going to be a crazy day, so be ready." Gene let Anthony sleep.

 **A/N: Very quick, yes, but that's how much these two felt for each other that it was going this quick. Thanks, lemme know what you think is going to happen! See you all next time! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the Family

Anthony was walking to the Sport's Convention, and was dressed in his custom Atlanta Falcons Jersey, that had Dre on the back of it, and the number 15. He walked in, and saw Cynthia, but she was with another guy. Anthony walked up.

"Ah, dad, this is Anthony." She introduced me to her dad.

"A pleasure to meet you sir."

"You are definitely not worthy of my daughter." The man shouted.

"Sir, I don't know what you mean."

"Leave my daughter alone, you bastard! Go back under your little rock!" Anthony was pushed through the ground.

He suddenly awoke, shooting up from his sleeping position. He was breathing hard.

"Oh my God, today is the day." He looked to his closet, and stood up, stretching. He reached in, and pulled out his custom Atlanta Jersey. He clutched it, and prayed.

Anthony ran downstairs to have breakfast with Gene, when there was a knock on the door. Anthony checked a clock, and saw that it was Eight in the morning. He answered the door.

It was Cynthia. She looked a bit nervous, but when Anthony opened the door wider, there was an older looking guy. Anthony didn't flinch, but sweat started running down his cheek.

"Good morning Cynthia." Anthony said.

"Good morning Anthony, I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, I was actually just about to make breakfast, if you want to join us."

"Well dad, I think we have time." She looked at her father, and her father nodded. Anthony invited them in.

Cynthia's dad was observing the place like a scientist. He was looking under everything, and Anthony was cooking Pancakes on the fly. Gene walked out of his room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Anthony shouted to the disgruntal of Gene, and the amusement of Cynthia. Gene groaned, and got another laugh out of Cynthia, just as Cynthia's father walked into the room.

"Mr. Queen, would you care for some pancakes?" Anthony said, as he slid a stack onto a plate.

"No thank you Mr. Dre, I do believe we need to go though, as traffic is heavy going to this thing."

"Wait, how far is it?"

"It's an hour drive, didn't Cynthia tell you that?" She looked at her.

"Oh, right, she did, I just, it slipped my mind." Anthony lied.

"Well, hurry and eat, we've got to get going." He left the room, and Anthony held out the plate to Cynthia, and she caught a good wiff of the smell, and nodded, smiling as well.

The two finished eating, and walked out. Anthony told Gene he would be okay, and that he'd call when he was on his way back. He went to a nice looking white Mini Van, and was greeted by a woman, who Anthony assumed was Cynthia's mom.

"Mr. Dre, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, embracing him. He was unable to hug back. "Cynthia here has told us a lot about you."

"She has, but we went on our first date last night?" Anthony looked to her, and she flashed him a smug smile.

"She must really like you then." Her mom whispered. Anthony opened the back sliding door, and stepped aside to allow Cynthia to get in. She smiled again, and got in. Anthony heard a faint whisper from a man, who he assumed was Mr. Queen.

"He's…." Was all he could make out, so he knew he was talking about him. They were on the road a minute later.

The whole ride was awkward. Anthony didn't want to put his hand over Cynthia and get thrown on the side of the road by her or any of her family. He didn't want to spark conversation at the risk of starting something. The music was okay, but not everyone had similar tastes. About twenty minutes into the silence, Anthony felt a shift, and looked to see Cynthia sitting closer to him. Mrs. Queen looked in the rear view mirror right at them, and the two couldn't tell what her reaction was. She put her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. Anthony was frozen in fear.

" _She's, leaning on me? We haven't known each other long, why is this happening?"_ While in his thoughts, the trip ended, and Cynthia was sitting upright again. She stretched, her shirt rising just a bit. Anthony blushed, and put his face in his hands.

" _Don't let them see you blushing."_ He cleared his throat, and got out of the car.

"Hey Anthony?" Anthony heard the father's voice, and stood in fear, praying that he still wasn't blushing. "Sweet jersey man, I forgot to say that earlier." Anthony took a breath.

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, here, you can call me Don." He offered his hand to him.

"Thank you Don." He shook his hand, and to this day, has had the respect of that man.

 **A/N: This has been a long time coming! I've had this for quite some time, and I thought I'd finally continue to publish it, as I have an idea for after this! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Convention

Anthony was trying to be himself, which was a sport's nerd. There was plenty of stuff to do. Anthony found something he particularly liked, which was the Pass, Punt, and Kick challenge!

"I bet I can out do all of you in that." Anthony felt confident in saying that.

"Oh, you think so?" Mr. Queen said.

"Gentlemen, you're looking at the first female quarterback." Cynthia said smugly. All three looked to the mother.

"Not happening." The three stepped into the queue.

It was ladies first, so Cynthia went first. She threw for 36 yards, punted 20 yards because she miss kicked it, and kicked 10 because her foot couldn't get under it.

"This is why you wear sneakers Cynthia!" Anthony shouted to her across the field. She was wearing cowgirl style boots, and looked angered, she started kicking the ground, but Anthony was laughing. Mr. Queen pulled him aside.

"She gets a bit competitive." Don said with a slight chuckle.

"I can deal."

"So can I, so good luck lad." He patted him on the shoulder, and went to do his run.

He threw for a good 56 yards, punted for 40 yards, and kicked for 10 as he didn't kick it right.

Anthony knew that it was the time to make his impression on all of them. They were watching him, and Cynthia, unbeknownst to Anthony, blew him a good luck kiss in secret.

Anthony passed for 57 yards, barely having the strength to do it. He punted a beautiful 51 yard punt, to the surprise of everyone, as it was the farthest of the day at that point. Finally, he kicked it a good 25 yards, which was all he needed. He smiled, and held his hands up in victory as he ran back to the family.

"Someone announce it…" Anthony stood waiting. Cynthia closed a gap between them.

"How about this instead?" She leaned in and kissed him, on the cheek. Her father was looking away, and Anthony started blushing.

The rest of the day was great! Anthony 'retired' from doing anything else sports related, unless is was trivia. Cynthia won almost everything against her dad, but they both had a great time. Anthony talked to Mrs. Queen most of the time.

"Mr. Dre, I couldn't help but notice during the trip, my daughter leaned on your shoulder." Anthony tensed.

"With all due respect, I'm not the one- "

"She must really like you if she's doing that. You said you guys had your first date last night?" Anthony nodded. "Wow, she's never dedicated herself to a guy like this, what makes you different?" Anthony tried to think of a reason, and told her what happened the previous night. "Oh, you were her knight in shining armor?" Anthony nodded, and the competitors came back, worn out from battle.

"Well, I think I've worn her out enough, and I've got business to take care of before we go, so Cynthia hon, take Anthony here to the car, and wait for us." Mr. Queen handed Cynthia the keys to the mini van. That would begin the longest walk of Anthony's life, as Cynthia grabbed his hand, and interlocked their fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I think I've written for a regular story, but enjoy this finale!**

Chapter 8: Swooning The Lady

Anthony was NEVER good at swooning women, but Cynthia somewhat did that for him. He was surprised that she interlocked their fingers on the second date! Anthony had to do something. A lightbulb went off in his head as they made it to the entrance.

"Cynthia, I um…" Anthony didn't know what to say.

"Anthony, I'm sorry if I…" She let go, and Anthony grabbed her arm.

"No, it's okay." Anthony put their hands back together. She looked at him with surprise on her face. "I'm not great with girls, at all." Anthony felt tears in his eyes, and he wondered if this was the right idea. "When I ran into you, I didn't think anything was going to happen, but- "The moment was ruined by her parents walking out. Anthony sighed, and there was an awkward car ride home.

Anthony contemplated something the whole ride. They finally reached Gene's house, and he got out. When he got out, Cynthia met him behind the van.

"Tomorrow afternoon, the park in Downtown Atlanta?" Anthony asked.

"A third date?" She asked. Anthony nodded confidently. "Sure." She winked at him, and she got back in the van.

X.x.x

The night was LONG, and Anthony was slow the following morning morning. He made waffles, and had a cup of coffee. He almost went back to sleep, but a text came on his phone.

"You want to meet early instead?" The text from Cynthia read. Anthony's heart skipped a beat.

"Um, sure." He responded a minute later.

"Great, see you in a bit!" Cynthia replied.

Cynthia had the plan to try and catch Anthony off guard, and it worked, as he was going to show up earlier (At least she hoped). She put on a coat, and walked to her car.

Anthony packed a basket and an Atlanta blanket. He had packed two sodas, some sandwiches, and other lunch food. He packed it in his car, and drove to the park.

Cynthia was waiting for him, her hair blowing in the wind. Anthony hesitated, and thought about walking away, but he had the basket in hand, and walked towards the beautiful woman.

Cynthia saw him when he was a few feet away, and she smiled.

"My lady." Anthony said with a flirtatious nod. He set out the blanket, and the basket on top of it.

"Wow Anthony, impressive." She said.

The two ate lunch, and chatted for about twenty minutes, until Anthony shifted himself closer to her. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"Te amo." Anthony said.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"Te amo." Anthony repeated.

"I didn't really pay attention in foreign language." She laughed.

"Oh, lemme translate." He brought his lips to hers, and the two shared a long kiss. Anthony pulled back gently. "I love you." She smiled, and brought his lips back to hers.

Gene was behind a bush, and brought a camera with him. He wasn't asked by Anthony to do anything, but he wanted to because it was a moment in Anthony's life that he would not forget, but he wanted to be sure he would. He snapped a picture at the perfect moment, as the two began kissing, and left the scene.

It was late by the time Anthony was home. Cynthia kissed him good-night, and left him. Anthony walked in, with a moonwalk and a Ric Flair WOO.

"I take it the day was good?" Gene appeared, holding a photograph in his hands.

"Yeah." Anthony spun around. "What's that?"

"First, don't freak out, I did this for you." Gene handed him the photograph. Anthony stared, realizing it was him and Cynthia sharing a kiss.

"Gene, you know I didn't need that right?"

"I know, but I thought you'd want something to hold onto of her, in case something did happen. She's the first woman you've ever officially loved." Anthony clutched the picture in his hands, and smiled.

"Thanks Gene." Anthony embraced his friend.

X.x.x

August, one week before school.

Anthony had been hanging out with Cynthia A LOT. Her friends were worried for her, and decided to talk to the two. June and Brittany joined them at lunch on this day.

"We're going to make this simple. Cynthia, you've been spending way too much time with this guy." Anthony had her arm around Cynthia, and Cynthia was close to him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you could hang out with us more." Brittany said.

"Or, Brittany. I could set you up with Gene." Anthony leaned forward.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cynthia here has told me that you only like one guy, and you're jealous of everyone because you don't have him, and that someone is Gene."

"Don't be ridiculous." Brittany started blushing.

"Look, Cynthia and I plan on having a movie night the second to last day of Summer vacation, and Gene is going to be there. I think it's time I paid him back for setting the two of us up." Anthony smiled at Cynthia, who smiled back.

"Fine…" Brittany groaned.

"June, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, as long as I can bring my boyfriend."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Cynthia and Brittany asked at the same time.

"Yeah, his name is Ricky, I think you all would like him, he's into wrestling."

"He is?" Cynthia asked.

"He is?" Anthony asked back.

"Yeah, isn't Summerslam set for this Sunday?" June asked this time.

"Yeah!" Anthony said. The realization that it was a wrestling group came in, and the rest is history.

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this really short tale, but it didn't need to be hellaciously long. I'm glad I decided to do this, and I believe that takes care of the odds and ends of how Anthony and company came to be. See you all next time! Peace!**


End file.
